


A pirate's life for me

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Angst, Asexual Éponine, Captain!Enjolras, First Mate!Courfeyrac, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Jean Prouvaire, Kidnapping, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, M/M, Montparnasse Being an Asshole, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier, Patron-Minette - Freeform, Pirates, Quartermaster!Combeferre, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jean Prouvaire has been kidnapped by the Patron-Minette, and Enjolras along with the crew of the Musain need help to save him! Captain Enjolras hires Grantaire, who has escaped the Patron-Minette before, to help. What mysteries lurk in Grantaire's past with the Patron-Minette? Will Enjolras figure out that his frustration with Grantaire is actually a crush? Strap in for angst, fluff, and shenanigans!
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Gavroche Thénardier, Grantaire & Les Amis de l'ABC, Grantaire & Montparnasse, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire's POV

A figure in red, sweeping coattails and a flag dangling from his belt loops next to his sword. Blonde hair windswept and yet somehow still perfectly arranged. Lips pink and supple, yet curled into a severe glare.

A glare directed upon another figure, one that really resembles more of a lump of rags than anything else. A flowing cream shirt, dark vest, and lazily tied green cravat.

Me.

While the captain stands tall and confident, I am practically collapsed on the bar, one could almost mistake me for a corpse.

“Are you Monsieur Grantaire?” The man in red asks.

“Who’s asking?” I reply drunkenly.

“I am Captain Enjolras of the ship Musain. I am told you escaped the Patron-Minette.” He says very matter-of-factly.

“If you’re here to arrest me-”

“I am far from an agent of the law.” Enjolras says, laughing a bit at the notion.

“Then who are you and what have you done to interrupt my drinking?” I ask impatiently.

“It’s ten in the morning.” Enjolras states blankly.

“And?”

“I-That’s not the point. Listen, I am here with a proposal.”

“You’re not even going to take me out to dinner first?”

Enjolras sighs in frustration. “I want to hire you. To help me and my crew. You will be compensated with fifty gold.”

My mouth gapes open. “Fifty?”   
“Yes. Someone of my crew has been captured by the Patron-Minette, and I need someone with expertise to help me and my crew break in to rescue him.”

“I’m done with all that bullshit.” I slur, lifting the nearly empty bottle to my lips again. “Find someone else to help you.”

“Grantaire-”

“It’s a suicide misson. I suggest you forget your friend.” I set my bottle back down on the bar in disappointment. “Barkeep!” I call. “Another?”

“Listen.” Enjolras cuts in. “He is very important to me and my crew, and we are not leaving him to the mercy of those scoundrels. You’ve escaped them before, have you not?”   
“I have.” I grunt. “Barely. And now look at the state of me.”

“I could pay one hundred gold.”   
“How do you know it’s the Patron-Minette?”

“They left a calling card. A white rose with a single drop of blood on it.”

Enjolras holds out the bloodstained petal to me, and I draw in a sharp intake of breath.

“Montparnasse.” I whisper.

“Will you help me? One hundred gold, you will stay on our ship until we reach the port of  Montreuil-sur-Mer. All that shall be required of you is that you tell us how we can successfully break in, and help us in executing that plan. You will be given your gold when our friend is free. We’ll even give you passage back here to Paris.”

“Well who can say no to one hundred gold!” I exclaim. “Got rum on your ship?”  
“Uh, yes-”   
“Let’s go then.”

I jump to my feet and grab my sack of things. I stay in a room above the bar, but I have no need to bring my paintings and empty bottles along. My sack has all I need, a dagger, sketchbook, and spare clothes.

“Right.” Enjolras nods steadily. “Onwards then.”

**Author's Note:**

> there probably won't be regular updates, but i do have a plan on where the story's going, so please stick around!


End file.
